MLP: Ask the Six!
by IllusionaryWorld
Summary: Ask the Six! is a way to ask the six main ponies Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy any questions that anypony might have out there for them to answer. "We will try our best to answer everypony's questions the best way that we can!"
1. Hello!

**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

"Hello everypony and human! This is Twilight Sparkle speaking wanting to tell everypony and human who had all ready began reading my story, you must read this. I was told that I could not longer type this in script form and so I have to go back and re-write it as a story. Anypony and human can still send me their questions only through private messaging. We will still try to answer them as soon as we can. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Just please be patient. Oh! And the chapter names are also going to be changed so it wouldn't be that interactive. There might a question of your own as the title, so if you recognize it, you will know it is yours."

~Twilight Sparkle

Enjoy. ^-^

* * *

A purple unicorn pony seems to be struggling with a webcam that her laptop has. It being her first time to use it, it is an understanding action.

"Come on! Come on! Hmm..." Twilight Sparkle, the struggling pony, speaks to the camera as if it would respond back with it turning itself on. Without her knowing it, though , the webcam did turn on and it began to record her every movement. The audience must be seeing this laughing at seeing her reactions to such a task.

"Why? Why don't you turn on for me? Why don't you-"

Suddenly, the flashing of the light of the webcam caught her eye and began to examine the lens to see if it really was turned on. She moved her head side to side and watching the screen in front of her at the same time, Twilight smiled and calmly sat down on a small chair right in front of the laptop.

"There it goes."

The pony clears her throat slightly. She did not want to go talking to her audience with a scratchy voice.

"Ahem! Hello everypony! My name is Twilight Sparkle. You all might know me as the unicorn who loves to read a lot and such, and now, she is here to annouce that the Six, the name of my group of friends, is open to answer any questions you all might have for us. Of course, this is not only for ponies, no sir, but also for um...humans, I think they're called..."

Twilight, while using her magical levitating power with her horn, she makes a small piece of paper from a nearby desk to float towards her. She lets the paper levitate right in front of her face as she reads.

"Yes! Human beings! Yes, yes."

She slowly puts the paper down and smiles to the camera.

"So yeah...human beings can ask us any questions they might have to us and we will try to answer the best that we can to these questions we receive."

Twilight pauses and continues.

"Don't be afraid to

* * *

ask any of us questions. And if you don't know who these six ponies I'm talking about, I will quickly state their name. Ahem! Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and me, Twilight Sparkle. If you want to know a little bit more about my friends, please don't hestigate to check out the profile I have created. Much more can be explained about each of us there."

The purple unicorn thinks for a while. Is she messing something else to say? She looks around her house for a while, trying to look for something to appear in her mind but nothing really important seems to come to her. She just sighs a little and goes back to looking at the camera.

"So yeah...I guess that's it for right now. We will all be waiting for your answers. Oh! I almost forgot. In order to ask us a question, all you need to do is review on this short webcam video, tell us what you think about using the webcam, and then sent us a private message with your questions. We will try to answer them as soon as possible."

She pauses, sighs, and continues.

"Okay...so now, I guess that's really it. Bye everypony and human, hope to hear from you all very soon."

Twilight looks around her room, hoping not to see her friend, Spike anywhere, and then winks softly at the camera. She giggled. She always dreamed of doing that. She now got closer to the webcam and examined it. How did she turn it on?

"Now how do you turn this off?"

Twilight looks at the webcam and turns it in all different directions until she saw a button with no caption on it.

"I hope this is it."

She presses it and the webcam shuts off.

* * *

"Well, that's my new version and I hope that ponies and humans will still enjoy reading like this since I am not that good at describing everything well. Hope you all liked it and the stories will be written like this from now on and everypony and human must ask me the questions via private messaging. Thank you very much."

~Twilight Sparkle


	2. Answering daniboy95's questions!

**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND ITS CHARACTERS!**

****"Dedicated to daniboy95. Thank you for all the amazing questions."

~Twilight Sparkle

Enjoy. ^-^

* * *

(Twilight fixes the webcam and turns it on without knowing it)

Twilight: Darn! I forgot how to turn this thing on! Spike! Come help me! Please?

(Spike enters into view)

Spike: Sure thing Twi...um...

(Looks at the screen)

Spike: Twi...you're on air.

Twilight: Wha?

(She looks at the screen and smiles nervously)

Twilight: H-hello.

(She waves)

Spike: 'Sup?

Twilight: Spike, can you call the others ponies to come in? Hurry! I think we got some questions.

(He exits and comes back with the five other ponies)

Rainbow: Are there any question for me? I bet there are!

Fluttershy: Oh my. I'm so excited.

Twilight: Okay girls, get ready to answer some questions...let's see here...

(They all look into the screen and search for the first question)

Pinkie: Right there! Right there! Yay!

Twilight: Okay, okay. Whoa. We got quite some questions. Let's get to it.

(Clears throat)

Twilight: Ahem! Hello everypony and human! I'm Twilight Sparkle and I'm here with my friends to answer questions you all have left for us to answer. We're gonna start right off with the first pony or human, whichever. Hmmm...First questions is for...me! Oh! Hehe. It reads...

"Twilight: Have you ever wondered if Celestia only sent you two tickets to the gala on purpose? I mean how can she forget you had five, six inlcuding Spike, best friends?"

Rainbow: Yeah...I wonder...

Twilight: Nice question, um...daniboy 95. Well, at first I thought that she might not had enough tickets for everypony friend I had, even Spike, and just gave me the last two she had. Until, of course, we found out later that she had more and thus sent them all to me to give to the rest of my crew. I believe her purpose was to teach me something about friendship...I hope. That or she was just messing around with me.

(She pauses)

Twilight: Not really a great way to pick on me since I got hunted down by all my friends but...it all ended good. Thank the stars! Nice question there.

Rainbow: When are there any questions for me?

Applejack: Hold it there, partner. You'll get yer turn.

Twilight: This pony or human has sent more for us. Let's just answer his for this moment until we go off for dinner. We can answer the others at a later time.

(Looks directly at the cam)

Twilight: I'm not saying that we should leave all of your questions left out till last. I'm just...well...we're just hungry. Bare with us...Okay...next question...This is for Pinkie.

Pinkie: Yay!

Twilight: It reads...

"Pinkie: Have a pony ever disliked on of your parties?"

Pinkie: Huh?

Twilight: I guess they meant "one".

Pinkie: Oh! Well, let me think...hmm...Well, as far as I know of I haven't met anypony who didn't like my parties. I always do my best to make them just they way they would like it because I don't want anypony upset to have something they didn't want. There was that time when I thought my friends didn't like my party but that was just...

(She giggles)

Pinkie: It was silly! They were making me a surprise party for my birthday! Hehe. How could I ever forgotten my own birthday? Hehe. I still don't know! Hehe!

Rarity: Umm...didn't Dash's friend not like Pinkie's party? Oh, what was her name?

Applejack: That no-good griffon, Gilda.

Rarity: Oh! That's the one!

Applejack: Sugar cube, that's a griffon not a pony.

Rarity: Oh! My bad. Sorry, go right along.

Twilight: Heh. Okay, next one...here's one for you Applejack.

Applejack: Shoot.

Twilight: It reads...

"Applejack: Would it be bad if Appleblooms special talent was something with pears instead of apple?"

Applejack: Well, darn. That is a tough one. Well, I never actually thought of something like that, sugar cube. Let me think...hmm...well, I believe in Applebloom. I love her just the way she is. If she gets a talents that involves another type of fruit, well, I don't mind. She's special at something else that no one else in the Apple family could do. Whichever the weather, I'll sit with her throughout and help her follow her dreams.

Fluttershy: That's very inspiring, Applejack.

Applejack: Thank you kindly. It's just the truth.

Twilight: How sweet, Applejack...

Rainbow: Yeah, yeah. Where are my questions?

Twilight: Rainbow, be patient. I'm sure yours will come up soon.

Rainbow: Urgh...

Twilight: Okay, next one...Rarity, here's yours.

Rarity: Goodie!

Twilight: Here's it goes...

"Rarity: Have one of the princesses ever askes you to make a dress for them?"

I meaning they meant, "asked".

Rarity: Oh, it's quite fine. Such a good question. Well, let me think...ah yes! I do quite remember. Twilight, don't you remember your brother's wedding?

Twilight: Oh yes! Why wouldn't I?

Rarity: Yes, yes. I'm pretty sure everypony remembers it. I did make the bride's dress without...hehe...anypony knowing it.

Twilight: Wait, wait, wait. So you were the one who did, not only the bride maids, but also the bride's own dress? Rarity!

Rarity: Oh don't get so worked about it, darling. She was the one who asked me to remake her wedding dress because she didn't like the old one.

Twilight: Really?

Rarity: Mhmm. Oh, and how fabolous it came out! It was my first time to ever do such a dress for a princess! I just hope Princess Celestia will get marry soon and contract me to make her wedding dress too.

(All the other ponies roll their eyes but giggle)

Twilight: I will keep that thought in mind. Haha. Okay, next one...oh! Looky here. Rainbow Dash, you got your question.

Rainbow: Awesome! Give it to me!

Twilight: Okay, it says...

"Rainbow Dash: Rough question. Have you ever been in an accident, that was so bad it was close you didn't make it?"

Rainbow: Bro, bro, bro. Do you even know who you are asking this question to? I am THE Rainbow Dash, the best young flier in all on Equestria! Why would I ever get in an accident? I'm just too awesome to get hurt that badly.

(All ponies stare at her. She looks at them)

Rainbow: What?

Applejack: Remember that training lesson you had with one of the Wonderbolts? What was his name...um...Soarin' Yea...remember?

Rainbow: No I don't...oh wait never mind...I do remember it...

Rarity: Oh how can you ever forget such a romantic moment? Just you and Soarin', flying through the skies together, hoof with hoof, wing with wing, heart with...

Rainbow: It wasn't romantic! It was a serious training session! I was not THAT close to him!

Pinkie: And then why did it seemed you were day dreaming while staring into his eyes that you lost your focus and came crashing down like this! VRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMM! CRASH!

(Rainbow Dash blushes)

Rainbow: I-I was doing a stunt and w-well, I just...lost amplitute...

Twilight: We believe you so much Rainbow. So much.

(Rainbow Dash blushes more and just hides behind Applejack so nopony can see her. They others laugh)

Twilight: Okay...next question. Fluttershy, you're up.

Fluttershy: Oh my...

Twilight: It reads...

"Fluttershy: Your reaction to Pinkies first party for you?"

And then there's this cute little comment...

"Ps. You're my favorite pony."

(All ponies "awww"ed except Rainbow Dash)

Flutterhshy: Oh...why thank you...

(She blushes)

Fluttershy: M-maybe we can meet up some day and become friends...

Rarity: Oh, young love! So cute!

Applejack: First Rainbow and now Fluttershy. Who's gonna be next?

Pinkie: I say we should have a...Oh! A LOVE PARTY! YAY!

Fluttershy: Oh my...please d-don't...

Rainbow: Stop distracting her and let her answer the question!

Applejack: Soarin'...

(Rainbow Dash blushes again and just goes under a table and stays there)

Fluttershy: Umm...o-ok. Well, when I first had my party made by Pinkie, I was frighten because...um...no offense Pinkie?

Pinkie: None taken!

Fluttershy: Well, she was..or is still a loud mouth but not asl l-loud as before. I was scared that maybe she wanted to b-bully me because of her voice. But then, when I finally got to ther party, I really enjoyed it and that's when we became very close friends.

Pinkie: My parties never fail!

Twilight: Sounds quite reasonable. I remember when I first met Pinkie...haha. Wow...ahem! Anyway...well, it seems as this is the last question from daniboy95. Okay then...and it's for all of us. Are you guys ready?

All: Yeah!

Twilight: Okay. Here it goes...

"To everypony: Would you forgive Discord if he ever turned good like Princess Luna did?"

(Rainbow Dash come quickly out from under the table)

Rainbow: Like hay no! He's a stinking, no-good, piece of shit!

(All gasp)

Twilight: Rainbow, your language!

Rainbow: I don't care! He broke our friendship up for the longest ever and I didn't like that!

Rarity: Oh yes! He did have such an annoying mouth.

Applejack: He made every single one of us lose what made us very special and unique from any other pony.

Fluttershy: He was just a meany.

Pinkie: His breath stink!

(Everpony looks at her)

Pinkie: What? It was.

Twilight: Well, yes, all of that is true. And well, Princess Luna is Princess Celestia's sister so there's a relationship there. Discord...heck! I don't think he even has a family whatsoever. Maybe if we met his family and they were decent, then mayb we would forgive him but...thus far...not really.

(Clears throat)

Twilight: Plus, I see those fan made pictures of Princess Celestia and Discord and...

Rainbow: WTF?

Twilight: Exactly what Rainbow said.

Pinkie: EWWW! Wait...that kinda reminds me of chocolate pudding for some reason! Oh! I'ma go make some! Bye um...daniboy95! LOVE YOU!

(Pinkie exits)

Twilight: Oh boy...I am hungry. And that was all the questions he had. Okay, well I guess that's all for today. Thank to daniboy95 for all your great questions. Don't hestigate to ask us even more. We would love to answer them. But now, we would go and have some dinner. We will answer the rest of the questions as soon as we can. Now we go eat.

Rainbow: Peace out!

Rarity: Farwell.

Applejack: Good day, partner.

Fluttershy: B-bye.

Twilight: Good bye and we hope to hear more from you. The Six are signing out now...as soon as I know how to turn thi-

(Shut down)

* * *

"Thank you for daniboy95 once more for all the questions. You can go check out his profile. Do it. It's nice...DO IT! Haha. Don't forget to read his stories too. DO IT!"

~Rainbow Dash

"We would love to answer anypony else's or human's questions regardless the question. If you want to ask questions, just review this chapter and ask them there. We will get a new chapter for your questions as soon as we can. Thank you."

~Twilight Sparkle


	3. Answering Vampryo77's questions!

**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

****"Here's the second time we do it. We are having so many questions which is great but we might not answer them as soon as you all wish. Please be patient. Will will answer everypony's and human's questions in time. Thank you for all the great questions you all are asking. Keep them coming!"

~Twilight Sparkle

Enjoy. ^-^

* * *

(Twilight searches for the turn on button for the webcam once more. Spike enters before a word got out from her mouth. He turns on the webcam)

Spike: There.

(He leaves)

Twilight: Hmm?

(Looks at the screen and smiles)

Twilight: Thank you Spike!

(She clears her throat)

Twilight: Okay, time to get working once more. Girls!

(In charge in the five ponies, eager to answer more questions)

Pinkie: I brought more pudding if anypony wants more!

Rainbow: Okay, time for more questions!

Applejack: About Soarin'.

Rainbow: Hey! Shut it! I don't tease about you and...

Applejack: And?

Rainbow: Um...darn.

Applejack: Thought so.

Twilight: Okay, girls. We got a whole lot more questions now. We have to answer them as soon as poissible. We can make fun of Rainbow later.

Rainbow: Grrr.

Twilight: Okay then. Hello everypony and human. The Six are here once more to answer everypony's and human's questions. Okay. Let's start. Who's questions shall we answer next? Hmm...oh! This pony or human seem demon thingy, I think was after daniboy95. Okay. Let's go. Everypony ready?

(Everypony nods)

Twilight: All right. First question...for me! As always. Hehe.

Rainbow: Why? Ugh...

Twilight: Okay. First question is...

"Twilight: I was wondering how you might feel about human authors as opposed to pony authors."

What an amazing question! Well...

Rainbow: Eggheads...

(Giggles are heard but Twilight ignores them)

Twilight: Hmm...well, Vampryo77, I haven't really read any human work at all. I just learned that they existed from Princess Celestia. Now that I think about it, she might have some works written by them. I will ask her later when I'm writing her a letter. But I do wonder now. Will the works be the same or way different? I must know now! I. MUST. KNOW.

Applejack: Okay...sugar cube, let's keep this goin'.

Twilight: Right. Ahem! Next question...by the way, thank you for that question. Loved it! Onto the next one now...Oh ho! Hey Rainbow, here's one for you.

Rainbow: Hay yeah!

Twilight: It reads...

"Rainbow Dash: Hey RD just wanted to ask you w-wether?" Oh! Whether! Ahem! "'WHETHER' or not, yoh?" Oh! You. Okay..."'YOU like jets, and airplanes."

Rainbow: Jets? Airplanes? What the hay are those things?

Pinkie: Are they some types of foods? Yum!

Twilight: Hmm...I've heard of these things. Princess Celestia told me something about these things...but I don't remember.

Rainbow: The egghead can't remember? Wow. It must have been REALLY interesting then.

Twilight: Heh. If I don't remember, it might had something to so with something you like.

Rainbow: Well, I can't answer your question, Vampryo77. Unless if you could possibly tell me what those things are then I might be able to answer them.

Twilight: This reminds me. Ahem! Ponies and humans out there, we are average ponies who have not yet experience or might not really have a chance to experience the human world but you may still ask these questions if you might be able to explain them to us. Thank you.

(She pauses)

Twilight: All righty. Next! Hmm...Okay...here's one for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Oh my.

Twilight: It reads...

"Fluttershy: Can...can I hug you?"

Applejack: Damn, sugar cube. There ya go again with the fans.

Rarity: It was just meant to be. Oh! She's going to find a colt in no time!

Flutterhsy: O-oh girls...don't tease me...

Twilight: Okay. Everypony shush. Let Fluttershy answer.

Fluttershy: Well, I-I will let you...hug me...unless...you hurt me...

Pinkie: We have your back, Fluttershy! We will beat anypony up if they hurt you whatsoever.

(Everypony nods)

Fluttershy: Oh why thank you. But yes, I will let you hug me...but not too tight or too sudden...

Twilight: All right. We should ask questions back to these fans like "Are you trying to get with Fluttershy?"

(Everypony laughs)

Fluttershy: Guys...

Twilight: Okay. Next question...Applejack, this one is for you.

Applejack. Go right on ahead.

Twilight: Here it goes...

"Applejack: Oranges, yea or nay?"

Applejack: Well, I don't dislike 'em but I don't like 'em as to say they are my favorites, ya get me? Oranges are okay fruits but they ain't as good as apples. No sir. Um...but...don't tell my uncle and aunt Orange about this. I don't know what they might react to this.

Rainbow: I'm telling!

Applejack: I wanna see ya try.

Rainbow: *sigh*

Applejack: Haha.

Twilight: Next, next! Rarity, this one is for you.

Rarity: Go right ahead.

Twilight: It reads...

"Rarity: Do you read any of those corny romance novels were it's some tool in an unbottoned shirt, wooing a mindless bimbo with his so called "CHARM"?"

Rarity: Oh my. What a question. Where to begin? First, I do not read any of those kind of novels. Not really my type. To be honest with you, I only read fashion magazines and books about fairytale, you know, young reader fairytale with some romance but not initially REAL romance with some "tool" with an unbottoned shirt. That is so unlikable. Not my type. Bleh!

Pinkie: Besides, there are rarely any tools wearing clothes. Ah! There are tools that walk around with unbottoned shirts! OH MY GOSH!

Twilight: It's a metaphor, Pinkie. I hope...

Pinkie: Oh! Like a metamorphosis?

Twilight: Yeah...anywho. Oh! This is the last question from Vampryo77 and it's for Pinkie.

Pinkie: Yay!

Twilight: Okay here it goes...

"Pinkie Pie: The party meter! IT'S OVER 9000!"

Pinkie: Whoa! Really? Then whatever party that is must be really awesome! Oh! Is it one of mine? Is it? Is it? IS IT? Ah! What if there are other ponies who are competiting with me? No way! Hehe. Yay! My party meter would be over 9,000,000! Hehe!

Twilight: Okay...well before Pinkie Pie gets too hyper about...

Pinkie: Party! Party! Party! 9,000,000! WOOT!

Twilight: Okay, we gotta go before she goes on a ! Thank you so much Vampryo77. You had amazing questions. You can keep asking more questions but remember to explain anything that we ponies might not know. We would really...

(Background crash)

Rainbow: Pinkie destroyed your door...

Twilight: Urgh! Pinkie!

(She runs off and chases after Pinkie)

Applejack: Er...

(She walks over to the cam and smiles nervously)

Applejack: Well, howdy. Um...we're having some of them technical difficulties except with ponies...um...yeah...so keep on askin' more of ya'lls questions and we will answer 'em as soon as we can. Thank you y'all and we will see y'all soon.

(Shuts off)

* * *

"Now how did Applejack turn that webcam much more quicker than I could? Anyway, thank you once again, Vampryo77. Great questions. Everpony and human can go check his profile out. Quite interesting. Haha. You can keep on asking as much as you can, sir, madam, colt, or mare. But not too much that we won't be able to answer them in time. Heh. For those who want to ask some questions, don't hestigate to review on any of the chapters we have made. Just ask away. Hope to hear from you."

~Twilight Sparkle


	4. Answering ultimateCCC's questions!

**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

****"We're really making a great progress. Thank you for those who have asked questions. They are really good ones. We can't wait for more!"

~Twilight Sparkle

Enjoy. ^-^

* * *

(Twilight, for the first time, turns on the webcam)

Twilight: Yes! I did it! Yeah! Go Twilight! In your face webcam! Ha!

(Starts to dance. Enter Spike)

Spike: Twilight?

(Twilight stops and blushes)

Twilight: Spike? I told you to knock before you come in.

Spike: Um...if there was a door here...

Twilight: I meant the cloth door thingy...Urgh...I still need to fix that damanged door. Oh well. Can you call up my friends?

Spike: Sure thing. Be right back.

(Exits)

Twilight: Might as well start introducing myself. Ahem! Hello everypony and human. I'm Twilight Sparkle. Today, the Six are going to answer even more questions from amazing ponies or human out there. Right now, I'm just waiting until they arrive. By the way, all the questions we have answered before are just great. I never heard of such questions. You all such inquires. I like that.

(Enter the five ponies)

All: We are here!

Twilight: Hello girls. Are you ready for today's question time?

(All nod)

Twilight: All righty then. Let us get started then. Who's next? Oh! How about, ultimateCCC? Sure. First question...oh! Guess what?

Rainbow: *sigh* It's for you...

Twilight: Mhmm. Hehe. Okay, well it says...

"Twilight Sparkle: How happy are you that your older brother Shining Armor is married to Princess Cadence?"

Very happy actually. Yes, yes. Why wouldn't I be happy to have my brother happy? Plus, my favorite childhood friend is his wife! What are the chances in that? I truly love both of them and I'm just a very lucky mare. What else can I ask more? Plus, I have the greatest friends ever. I mean, come on. If that's not happiness, I just don't know what is.

Rarity: Well, isn't that sweet? We all love you Twilight.

Pinkie: Group hug!

(All hug Twilight)

Twilight: Aww! Thanks you guys. I love you all. I'm just happy I've met all of you.

Applejack: We say the same. We're glad we met ya.

Twilight: I'm getting teary but that can be hold back and let out later...anyway...

Fluttershy: Oh my. N-no need to cry Twilight. We're sorry if we hurt you in some way. We're sorry.

Twilight: It's not that, Fluttershy. It's just happiness...anyway...next question before I break down...oh well looky here...Rainbow, here's yours.

Rainbow: Shoot.

Twilight: It reads...

"Rainbow Dash: I know that you are awesome, but what makes you so awesome?"

Applejack: Oh boy. Here we go.

Rainbow: Now I like this pony or human, whatever. Well, I'm just glad that somepony or human or whatever recognizes my awesomeness. What makes me awesome, you ask? Everything!

Rarity: Oh dear...

Rainbow: I am great at everything. I fly super fast, that's awesome. I have can totally run super fast too, that's awesome. I have rainbow colored mane, that's awesome. I'm a pegasus, that's awesome. I have a fans, that's awesome. I was named the best young flier, that's awesome. I have magenta, pinkish, purplish eyes, that's awesome. I'm blue, that's awesome. I'm cool, that's awesome. I'm loyal, now that's super awesome. I'm-

Twilight: Let's move on, shall we?

Rainbow: Hey! I haven't finished yet!

Applejack: You'll take forever, sugar cube. You can keep on answerin' in the background. We got to get on movin'.

Rainbow: Fine...

Twilight: Okay. Next question is for Applejack.

Applejack: All righty.

Twilight: Here it goes...

"Applejack: Have you ever tried an Apple Pie Bazooka?"

Applejack: What in good gravy is that? Apple Pie Bazooka? Er...maybe I have but I don't think that's is what it's called. It sounds big...

Rainbow: That's what she said.

Applejack: Shut it. Anyway, no. I haven't tried it. 'Course I've tried Apple Pie but not with "Bazooka" right after that. Sounds good though. Mind ya give me the recipe? I would like to know how ya'll make such a thing. I wanna know. Would be good for the Apple family.

Twilight: All right. Next question is for...Rarity.

Rarity: Here I go.

Twilight: It reads...

"What do you really think of Spike?"

Rarity: Oh? That's it? Um...he's not here is he?

(Everypony looks around and shook their heads)

Rarity: Very good then. Ummm...Twilight, will you keep it just between us?

Twilight: Of course.

Rarity: Okay. Thank you. Well, Spike. Hmm...he's a young dragon and well...I have been told and have noticed that he has a crush on me. I respect his feelings over me and well, to tell you the truth, I don't like hiim very much. Heh. All right, Twilight?

Twilight: Totally.

Rarity: I just don't, I'm sorry. He's annoying especially when he looks at me with those heart shaped eyes. Urgh! But this is just when he's in his love condition. When he's something else, he's...all right, I guess. Still not my type to be called "friend". I don't mind him though I just don't...like him. That's it. Next question please.

Twilight: Wow. Maybe with this, we might get to know some hidden secrets from everypony. Who knows? Ahem! Next question then...

(Rarity quickly grabs onto the webcam and looks into it)

Rarity: Please do keep this a secret between all of us. No telling Spike...um...ultimateCCC. Okay? Thank you.

(She lets it go and walks back to her spot)

Twilight: Okay...next question...Pinkie...Here's yours.

Pinkie: Yay!

Twilight: First, no breaking doors this time, okay?

Pinkie: I promise.

Twilight: Okay. Here it is...

"Pinkie Pie: Anything new you taught Pound and/or Pumpkin Cake?"

Pinkie: Hmm...are you asking if I have thought of making or teaching?

Twilight: Do your best.

Pinkie: Okey dokey lokey! Well, I have made some Pound cake. It was soooooooo yummy! Yum! Pumpkin cake? Well, we don't really have much pumpkin growing ponies here to supply me with some pumpkins but I will try my best to find some and make some for you! Oh! I just have a great idea! I'ma make some Pound cake for you! Yay! Gotta go so I can give it to you by the next time we talk. Okay? Yay! Bye ultimateCCC. LOVE YOU!

(She exits)

Rainbow: There she goes again...

Twilight: Heh...okay. Last question for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Oh my...I hope it's nothing about...

Twilight: Here it goes...

"Fluttershy: What gave you the name of your pet bunny Angel?"

Fluttershy: Oh! I can answer that one!

(Notices her excitement and blushes)

Fluttershy: Sorry. I can be such a loud mouth...

Applejack: It's all righty, sugar cube. We still love you.

(Everypony nods)

Fluttershy: Thank you. Well, Angel. I love him with all my heart. And um...if it's okay with everypony, I wanna tell a short story of how I met Angel.

Twilight: Go ahead, Fluttershy. This is your question. Answer it whatever way you want.

Rainbow: Oh yeah. And why didn't I get that opportunity?

Twilight: Because you would just take the whole day.

Fluttershy: Oh. I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I didn't mean to...

Rainbow: Nah. You're cool, Fluttershy. I do tend to talk too much about me. But you're just fine. Sorry for interuppting you.

Fluttershy: Oh...um..thank you...well, when I was just a filly and I was still getting to know the animals. They were all very nice but there was this meany vulture who, I think, d-didn't like me. I tried to talk to him but h-he swoop down from his branch and pushed me off a cliff...well...almost. When I thought I had fallen, I-I looked up and saw that a small bunny paw was grabbing onto my hoof. It was Angel. He had saved me. He and a couple of his friends pulled me back up and helped me clean up. I was happy with him and hugged him really tight. He had told me that he wanted to be with me for the rest of his life and that is when I first got him. Because he saved me, I named him Angel because angels save ponies and he was my own angel. I love him so much.

Rarity: Wow. I wouldn't had know that about you and your bunny.

Applejack: Well, he might seem like such an ass at times, but I guess it's just my easy judgements.

Twilight: Amazing! That is just so sweet. Well, let's see if there's anymore...no wait! There isn't. I guess that's it for ultimateCCC's questions. Very good ones too. Thank you so much. Keep asking more questions.

Rainbow: And ask more awesome questions about me, okay? I like you!

Twilight: Haha. Well, time's up for now, Rainbow. Maybe later. Good bye and we're now shutting off.

(Shuts off)

* * *

"So I finally learned how to control the webcam. Haha. Yes! Ahem! Anyway, thank you ultimateCCC for all your awesome questions. We enjoyed answering them. And ponies and humans should support your black nine tailed fox. Hehe. Keep asking more and we will try to get to them as soon as we can. That goes to everypony and human who reads this. If you want to ask questions, please don't hestigate to review whichever chapter we have made and ask your questions. We will answer them as quickly as we can. We will not fail anypony or human."

~Twilight Sparkle


End file.
